ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Sleeping Labyrinth
Sakura and the Sleeping Labyrinth (さくらとねむりのラビリンス, Sakura to Nemuri no Rabirinsu) is the 10th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto is on the phone talking to Meiling Li about her ruined date. While talking, she's cooking up some new thick, rolled omelettes. She gets another call from her Dad and she tells him that she changed the photo of her mother today. Sakura is very popular today as she gets another phone call from Akiho Shinomoto. She comes over to visit and brings some cookies sent by Kaito. They go up to Sakura's room and have cookies and iced tea. Sakura asks Akiho if she can see her room sometime. Akiho says yes but that she only invites people over that she's close to. Sakura is happy that Akiho considers Tomoyo Daidouji and her to be close friends. Akiho compliments Sakura on her cooking and tells her that she's bad at cooking and sewing. Sakura suggests that she ask Tomoyo to show her how to sew since she made all of Sakura's costumes. Akiho marvels at the costumes and asks where Sakura wore them. Quick on her feet, Sakura says she wore them in a play. She shows Akiho a picture album full of images from the play she was in with Meiling and Syaoran Li. Akiho asks if anyone recorded the play and if she can watch it. Sakura says sure but that she'll show it to her next time. It's time for dinner so the two go downstairs. They bond over their shared dislike of konjac. Sakura serves them and Akiho says that everything looks delicious. Sakura asks Akiho if anyone in her family cooks. Akiho says that everyone is too busy. She asks Sakura to teach her how to cook. Sakura says that Kaito would be a better teacher but Akiho says she wants to improve without Kaito knowing. Sakura agrees to help her. She goes to serve Akiho more stew but when she comes back she finds Akiho half asleep. Sakura asks if she's okay just as Akiho falls over. Sakura catches her and Kero flew in asking what happened. Sakura spots a glowing orb that she thinks is responsible for Akiho sleeping. She chases after it and it leads her outside the house. Outside the world has turned into a maze. Sakura puts on her rollerblades and continues her chase. She uses the Gravitation card to pull herself closer to the ball. She attempts to capture it by using the Siege card but that doesn't work because they're also within another card. She thinks up a plan and uses the Gravitation card to capture the new card with Kero's help. The new card is Snooze. Suddenly, the maze begins to collapse. Sakura uses her wand to capture another card: Labyrinth. They are back in the real world but on the roof a house. They get back to the house and Akiho is embarrassed that she fell asleep. Sakura says it's okay and invites her to come over again. Suddenly, the phone rings. It's Kaito and he comes to pick up Akiho. Sakura watches as they walk home, waving when Akiho turns to look back. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Siege *Gravitation *Snooze *Labyrinth Cards Used *Gravitation *Siege Cards Sealed *Snooze *Labyrinth Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Spring Casual Outfit *Pink Ribbon Dress Costume *Frog Raincoat *Pastel Lotus Costume *Starry Yellow Dress *Marine Jester Dress Costume *Song Dress Costume *Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume *Pink Twin Coat Costume *Grey Star Costume Quotes *'Sakura': Does that means Tomoyo-chan and I are very close to you? *'Akiho': Yes! Trivia * Sakura shows Akiho a scrap book that contains pictures from one of her plays that was in The Sealed Card movie along with the same shots from the original movie with the same artstyle. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc